This invention relates to a miniaturized electronic device having a thin sheet-like shape.
Recently, the thickness of miniaturized electronic devices, such as miniaturized electronic calculators and timepieces, has been greatly reduced. However, there is a demand for even thinner, sheet-like portable electronic devices which would be no thicker than a credit card.
In the prior art miniaturized electronic calculators, however, various components such as certain electronic parts, a wiring base, a display panel and a battery are accommodated in a casing. This imposes a lower limit on the height (i.e., the thickness) of the device, and so it has been impossible to obtain a sheet-like device as thin as a credit card.